


回答

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Gen, Modern Era, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 初中生法尔科·葛莱斯或许可以说是个善良可爱的男孩：他礼貌，聪明，从不惹事生非，心思敏感而乐于关照他人。但是初中生们自有他们自己的一套判断人的标准：受欢迎的男孩子应该体魄健壮而开朗跳脱。这样一来，身材瘦小且从小体弱多病的法尔科只能勉强挣扎在“受排挤”和“没有存在感”的边界线间了。平时尚且可以相安无事，但是体育课这种时候，就算他想把自己藏进人群、抹去存在感，也不可能做到。这学期法尔科没有指望自己的处境有所改变，但他的新体育老师不这么想。





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 比较早的时候写的法尔艾，这里发一下  
> 纯情全年龄，妇孺老小皆喜闻乐见的程度的纯情，校园现paro，傻fufu青春小事  
> 初中生法尔科→体育老师艾伦  
> （我是不是又当了AO3中文法尔艾第一人……）

 

　　九月份的太阳仍然很猛烈，不加任何云层过滤就从天空中放射下来，叫人头晕目眩。热浪盘旋蒸腾着，抓住任何一个活物就附身上去，紧紧拥抱，直到大家的气管里都被棉花塞满为止。即使不在跑道上也一样，树下也没有好到哪里去。法尔科睁开眼睛，视线正对上从树叶间隙射下的一束阳光，被灼得生疼。他轻轻哀嚎了一声，拉下额头上盖的湿毛巾盖住脸。刚刚还是冰凉的湿毛巾，如今水分都像被烘热，冰凉感以秒为单位减少。

 

　　法尔科仍然闭着眼睛，听着纷繁复杂的脚步声混杂着杂七杂八的喘息、碎语，渐渐飘近又渐渐飘远，像一群小驹奔过草原。他感到他们跑过时有视线往这里传来，有碎语和嗤笑传来，又飘远。法尔科不想动。

 

 

　　“你清醒了吗？”有人突然问他。

 

　　法尔科拉下盖脸的毛巾。它现在一点都不凉快了。法尔科的体育老师不知何时站在了他身边，远远地注视那群在烈日下跑得乱七八糟的初中生。

 

　　“……大概吧。”法尔科闷闷地回答。

 

　　太逊了，真的太逊了。在新学期的第一节体育课的热身预跑中就因为中暑晕倒什么的，太糟了，简直再糟不过了。

 

 

　　初中生法尔科·葛莱斯或许可以说是个善良可爱的男孩：他礼貌，聪明，从不惹事生非，心思敏感而乐于关照他人。但是初中生们自有他们自己的一套判断人的标准：受欢迎的男孩子应该体魄健壮而开朗跳脱。这样一来，身材瘦小且从小体弱多病的法尔科只能勉强挣扎在“受排挤”和“没有存在感”的边界线间了。平时尚且可以相安无事，但是体育课这种时候，就算他想把自己藏进人群、抹去存在感，也不可能做到。

 

　　立定跳远连女生都跳不过、打篮球每每被人撞得东倒西歪、跑步跑到哮喘发作的边缘……这下还增添了准备活动期间中暑晕倒的战绩，我的校园生活真是一团失败。以后的分组运动，更加没有人愿意跟我一组了吧。

 

　　法尔科这么想着，扫了一眼他的新体育老师艾伦·耶格尔。他早就听说过耶格尔老师在校园中很受欢迎，但今天还是第一次认识，不过只消见一面就能大概明白他为何受欢迎。耶格尔老师是个面孔英俊的青年，瘦瘦高高有肌肉，黑色长发扎个马尾，正把遮阳帽捏在手里随意地扇风。确实是每个男生都想成为、每个女生都想交往的那种人。

 

　　耶格尔老师又说话了。他的声音沉静淡漠，“今天确实太热了。是课程时间不合理，你别往心里去。”

 

　　“嗯。”法尔科应答，“……我没事。我已经习惯了。”

 

　　耶格尔老师因为这话突然看了法尔科一眼。他好像想说什么，但就在这时，那些在烈日中跑得大汗淋漓却还是有精力吵吵闹闹、大声抱怨的队伍回来了。

 

　　“说什么傻话……不过，你会没事的。”艾伦戴上遮阳帽，把马尾从后沿的空隙中放出，摸出口哨径自走去了，留下法尔科一个人仍然坐在这片树荫中注视他的背影。

 

　　这之后，法尔科总疑心自己不知怎的得到了耶格尔老师的特别关注。后来的体育课没有再发生第一次那样的严重丢脸事故，尽管法尔科必须气喘吁吁地用尽全力才能跟紧大家的进度，不过那对他来说是通常运转。在过去的学期他经历得多了：好比说大家在操场上完成了慢跑，在教师的带领下稀稀落落地走向篮球场进行下一步课程。他们已经走出去老远，法尔科才刚刚下了跑道。法尔科并不是完全没有朋友，但是他的朋友，例如活泼的贾碧·布朗，运动神经跟法尔科形成鲜明对比，早早就第一个冲向了下一个场地。她和许多其他人不是故意要忽视法尔科，只是没有多余的心思去注意他。少有人会注意到法尔科的掉队，他自己也希望不要有人注意，只是自己咬紧牙关匆匆去到篮球场时，教师已经把下一个动作的演示讲了一半了。

 

　　可是耶格尔跟之前的老师不太一样。大家稀稀拉拉地走向篮球场或网球场时，他仍然站在跑道的尽头，等到法尔科上气不接下气地赶到，就好像若无其事一样不轻不重地拍拍法尔科窄小的肩膀，也不说什么，跟他一起走去下一个场地。后来一些半开玩笑式痴心老师美色的放得开的女孩子大约注意到他习惯等最后一个学生跟上再走，笑嘻嘻地故意放慢速度跑，跑得比法尔科还慢，以此来骗老师等自己一起走。结果艾伦根本不理她们，照样地接了法尔科就无情转身。女孩子们几句语气七转八折的“老师你好偏心啊～”，艾伦就回过头去喊一句“你们活该”，面上还是没什么表情，语气却显然是玩笑。然后在女孩子们此起彼伏带着笑声的“诶诶诶”中转头回来，还是一副沉静面孔。法尔科稍微走在他前面一点，回头偷瞄他，正对上艾伦讳莫如深的眼睛，吓得赶紧转回去像个被拎着脖子的鸡仔一样嗒嗒嗒地往前走。

 

　　这一期的体育课是通识课，什么运动都做一点，又什么都做不精深。艾伦教他们打网球，给他们展示挥拍动作。短袖运动衣下面露出小臂来，结实又不突兀的肌肉线条让人移不开视线，轻轻一挥，动作好像跳舞一样优美，又像举手那样轻松，但是网球拍确乎在空中划出了凌厉的咻咻声。教他们打篮球，俯下身子像作出攻击姿态的豹，也像豹那样嗖地冲出，几个闪身轻而易举地突破防守，三步上篮动作一气呵成，在大家起哄的尖叫中把有点散的头发全部解开再重新绑起来。教他们打棒球的时候请了吉克·耶格尔老师来，自己抱着手臂在一边看，吉克打完一个全垒打之后给大家讲冷笑话，艾伦也只是轻微地改变往日的淡漠表情，似笑非笑地哼一声。

 

　　这些都是法尔科观察到的事情。正因为有这些观察到的事情，一直对他如同地狱一般的体育课，似乎也变得可爱起来，虽然想起来自同学可能的视线和冷遇，还是不住地发慌，但好歹不是毫无盼头了。

 

 

　　虽说如此，这绝对不意味着法尔科有在校运会里报名参加1500米比赛的决心。

 

　　因此，在公示栏的参赛信息里看见自己名字的那一刻，法尔科短暂地被吸入了宇宙的真空层。当那真空的十秒过去，他才能渐渐重新意识到自己正身在何时（十月初，黄昏夕阳的光线懒懒地、斜斜地抛洒只剩余温的橙色光辉）、站在何地（放学后空无一人的教室外走廊，最后一个值日生刚刚与自己擦身而过离开），他想向前迈出一步，但是用不出力气，他把手掌举到面前，发现它在发抖。

 

　　原来如此吗，原来如此啊……原本觉得运动会这种事与自己毫无关联，所以没有意识到体育委员在抱怨“项目报不满”时的意有所指，也没有留意到“如果报名之后当天再用病假缺跑，也不会有什么损失吧”是什么意思。原来如此吗，原来如此啊……冷静，镇静，不要怕，明天找他们说一说的话，不……就算已经上报，事实就像大家心知肚明的一样，到了比赛的当天，用搪塞出的病假证明就可以解决，反正这种事，没有人指望我去挣分，说到底连我能不能跑下来也没有人指望过不是吗，我自己就是如此啊……不行的，绝对不行的。……冷静，镇静，不要慌，只不过是一件小事……只不过是……

 

　　只不过是我一败涂地的初中生活中毫无波澜的一瞬罢了。

 

　　法尔科或许会拒绝承认在那真空中的十秒，耶格尔老师的样子曾掠过他的脑海；但他确乎没有料到仅仅一两分钟过后，当他甚至还没能把自己脸上一团糊涂的眼泪鼻涕收拾好时，身后就是一阵脚步声。法尔科还带着满脸狼藉，回头一看，就看见显然刚刚下班准备回家的艾伦·耶格尔往这里来，他看见法尔科的狼狈模样之后顿住了脚步。

 

　　天呐。为什么偏偏是现在，不该是现在。

 

　　法尔科迅速别过头去手忙脚乱地用衣袖擦脸，但是艾伦已经什么都看到了。他走过来，不声不响地在法尔科身边站定，看了几眼公告板，就大致明白发生了什么。

 

　　“……对不起。”法尔科低着头，声音微弱，闷闷地说。

 

　　“哈？”艾伦不轻不重地在法尔科的肩膀上拍了一下，“……。你不急着回家的话，不如陪我去外面走走。介意吗？”

 

　　法尔科抬头，酸涩的眼睛里映出来青年的脸。艾伦的灰眼仍旧的沉静。

 

 

　　整个傍晚他们绕着运动场的外沿走。有几个在另一边打球的男生，笑声和叫声都远远地抛洒在黄昏的光线里。法尔科低着头精神恍惚地盯着自己的鞋带，心里从为什么人要穿鞋一直想到为什么人是双腿直立行走的生物。

 

　　大概走了两圈之后艾伦突然说话。他说，“如果是误报的话，如果你不愿意的话，我可以帮你把报名信息删掉的。”

 

　　法尔科摇摇头。“不……就算不麻烦您，我也不一定要跑的……”病假逃赛这一招早就上下皆知，他也没有必要对艾伦支吾什么。

 

　　艾伦点头。“这样。”

 

　　一句憋在心底的话突然像泛起的赤潮一样涌上，他想拦都拦不住，就这样带着点怨气般地冲出口来：“老师您，是不是也跟他们一样……觉得我，跑不到一半的距离，就会先死掉？”

 

　　艾伦听了这话低头来看他。口里还是那样不惊不乍、四两拨千斤的语气：“我怎么想的没有关系，你自己是怎么想的？”

 

　　法尔科望着他。下班时间的艾伦不是平时上课的装束，初秋来临之时，早晚最是微凉，艾伦穿一件白色长风衣，里面是白色的衬衫，在夕阳的光线下染上橙红色的波纹。总是扎起的头发现在散下来，挡住了耳朵和脖颈。他高瘦的身材加上这身衣服，甚至让人看不出来底下掩盖着结实的肌肉。那阵赤潮势力更猛，一阵一阵地冲刷他的喉头。

 

　　“我自己当然也知道啊！想想也知道，我怎么可能跑得下来，像我这种人……！您显然从来没有我的这种烦恼，就像贾碧，就像他们……您能明白什么？您这样的人，肯定从小就受欢迎的人，又能明白我什么呢？”

 

　　你在说什么呀法尔科，快停下来。心底有个声音在喊，他听了它的话，沉默下来也低下头来。

 

　　艾伦没回答，但是也没离开。他们继续慢慢地、一步步地绕着跑道走。夕景使得暗红色的跑道染上一层鲜色的光辉，稍许有些眩目，让人不得不眯起眼睛。就这样大概又走了半圈，艾伦才再次说话，原来他刚刚一直在沉思。

  

　　“我中学的时候才不是什么受欢迎的人啊。”

 

　　法尔科的脚步顿了半秒。

 

　　艾伦仿佛是在一边沉思一边说话，语气始终跟他的眼睛一样沉静，“那时的我心中总是很……愤怒，像有一团压不下的火，对什么都很愤怒。自以为是的不良少年，装腔作势的学长……我总是很愤怒，为此跟这些人找茬，打了很多架。说是说擅长运动，其实更擅长打架。我有个外号叫‘急着送死的混蛋’。”他好像微微地笑了一下，“……但是，那时有一件事情是我真正应该感到愤怒的，我却没能那么做。”

 

　　“……诶？”

 

　　“中学时的班里有个同学，肥胖而孤僻。虽然事后想想内向也好超重也好并不是什么大不了的事，不是说这样就没资格活得开心了，但是那时大家都以取笑他为乐。开一些我们觉得没什么严重的玩笑，给他取绰号。大概是因为一开始就这么做的缘故，我竟然一次都没对这事感到过愤怒。”

 

　　“您也……嘲笑过他吗？”法尔科问。

 

　　“我也不是什么受欢迎的人，倒是没必要去一起笑他来跟大家搞好关系，但是我从来假装自己没看见，因为内心深处我也觉得那家伙的姿态也好，性格也好，有点让人不舒服。但是有一次闲暇时，我正跟几个朋友打网球，这时候突然听到大家都在笑。于是我看见那家伙费劲地在跑道上跑步，脸涨成紫色，费劲地摆动那两条腿朝着前面……翻滚过去。我当时脑子里出现的真的是这个词，‘翻滚’，就像一个球一样。然后，那时，真心感到了好笑，并跟大家一起畅快地笑了出声。”艾伦还是以平静的语气叙说。他们走到了正面夕阳的那一边，艾伦的视线投向那一片天空。仿佛是为了收集繁星一样，一大片的苍茫橙色渐渐枯朽死去。艾伦变得若有所思起来。

 

　　“我一直没有忘记这件事。那家伙到底做错了什么呢？为什么他非得因为想改变自己这件事被我们笑呢？那时我到底为什么会觉得好笑呢，后来我一直在想这个问题，我不明白自己怎么回事，或许那就是所谓的青春期的傻里傻气吧……真正感到懊悔的时候，我们也早就毕业了，已经于事无补了。是啊，我一直对这件事感到非常抱歉。”艾伦说，“我确实无法切身体会你的感受，但是一定很不好受。要是再让这种事在我眼皮底下发生，我也会不好受。法尔科，你是个好孩子。看到你平安开心，我也会开心。告诉我，你想怎么做？”

 

　　他别过头去，强行忍住不知为何傻头傻脑又聚集到眼角的眼泪。

 

　　“……我，我又能怎么办呢，这对我来说……”

 

　　“我不是在问你‘能’怎么做，是在问你‘想’怎么做。看这边。”

 

　　法尔科强迫自己凝视艾伦的眼睛。青年的灰瞳映射着光线，透着一层流光掠影的金色，但是流光下掩盖的东西沉静极了、坚固极了，像磁石。无人如他般透过你的眼睛，深深望入你的心底。他如磁石般期待着回答。

 

　　“Herauszugehen ist schwerer als du glaubst, wenn es ist gegen die Angst. Doch wir sprechen.”（克服恐惧，挣扎出来，这比你想象的更难。但我们仍要说出来。）艾伦说。

 

　　“……我要参加比赛。”法尔科说。他吸吸鼻子，感觉腹中一阵微小却切实的火焰升腾而起，感觉心中握起一把小小的刀刃。这是从未有过的感觉。他直视着艾伦的凝视，“我要参加比赛。我要让他们明白……我不该被任何人这样小瞧！我不会因为这么小一点事就死的，我要活下去，而且要昂首挺胸地活下去！”

 

 

　　艾伦重重地拍了一下法尔科的背，差点把他拍得一个趔趄。但是法尔科倔强地站住了。

 

　　“从明天起，到比赛前，每天放学都来找我。我来训练你。”艾伦说。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. （下）

 

　　还是跟想象的不一样啊。法尔科站在起点线，凝视着暗红色跑道上的白色油漆时，心中模模糊糊地这么想。

 

　　还是不一样啊。他被周围或者高挑或者健壮的人挤来挤去，勉强在这一排人之间留占了个不起眼的位置时，心中这么想。他感到自己的五脏已经绞在了一起，而现在甚至都还没正式开始比赛。他往远在跑道对面的终点处看了一眼。终点裁判席的小帐篷上飘着红旗，观战、助威、维持秩序的工作人员熙熙攘攘成一大群纷乱移动的颜色。无法找到他想看到的人。

 

　　不一样啊。他叹气。好友贾碧在草坪对他喊叫着加油打气的话语，他转过头去，露出一个面色苍白的笑容。

 

　　当然不一样了。即便一个月过去，即使他终于不再感觉跟第一天那样的无所适从，但是正式比赛与训练是不一样的。

 

　  
　　放学后人声渐渐寥寥，夕阳将日渐更为温柔的光线投射给这片空地，四下里洒满温存的橙色，少去了少年们玩闹的喧嚣，此刻只有远处车声与淡淡人声的令人满意的白噪音。或者偶尔时间稍晚，天空中最后一抹暗金色也消去踪影之后，夜色从四周轻柔地笼罩而上，视野也笼上一层青色。夜风起来之后，因为运动而燥热的身体会觉得舒服许多，但是他们准备离开时，艾伦总是认认真真地提醒他穿上外套不要着凉。有一次法尔科没有忍住，说了句“就是在这种说教上，才感觉您还是有大人的古板一面呢”，说完之后又结结巴巴地道歉。但艾伦反而少见地笑了，说是啊，谁会想得到我也会变成会说教的人呢。

 

　　平心而论，真正跑起来时，这件事似乎会显得没有那么可怕。因为在这样舒适的傍晚的风中跑起来，感觉到空气拂过自己的面颊、从自己的耳廓和发际间穿过，这件事有安抚人心的神奇力量。艾伦在他面前一个身位的距离刻意放慢了速度引导法尔科，他的长发被随意扎起，在法尔科的眼前按照某种稳定的韵律左右摇摆，好像术士用来催眠的道具。而法尔科也确实像被催眠一样，清空了脑子里长年积攒的对运动场、疲累感、喘息、乳酸堆积感受的恐惧，这时候可以不去想在这之前，听到下课铃声时，因为知道自己应该去找艾伦，心里涌出的急切的想放弃、想找借口搪塞、想逃避的愿望；也不去想在这之后，这些愿望可能又会以同样的姿态袭来。

 

　　有一天他们在中场休息，沿着跑道慢慢走路时，法尔科对艾伦说起他的恐惧。

 

　　“……明明知道其实过程也没有那么糟糕。虽然真的很累，累到话也说不出来……但是真正感到这份累的时候，会觉得也不是什么大不了的事。——当然，都是耶格尔老师您的功劳。……但是，每天在开始之前，在往这个方向走的时候，都还是会想找借口逃掉。”

 

　　“看来体育还真是从来没给你留下过好印象。”艾伦应答他说。

 

　　“哈哈……是的吧。我从小身体就很弱，虽然这两年已经几乎不生病了，但是还是跟不上别的人。因为一直跟不上，所以就……不想去尝试了。……嘛，对别的人来说，看见自己能轻易做到的事，有人弄得狼狈万分还是做不到，当然会觉得怪异的吧，而他们的视线对我又……别说什么好印象，在遇到您之前，体育课对我一直都是地狱。”

 

　　“这样。”艾伦说。艾伦一直是那副沉静而略显淡漠的神色，对法尔科直接和间接的感谢四两拨千斤地无视。不过这会他想了想，又说，“那么你现在可以说是在主动选择面对自己的地狱了。”

 

　　“……诶？啊，是……吧。”

 

　　“这就足够勇敢了。”艾伦不轻不重地揉了一把法尔科的头发，“好，继续吧。——你嚎什么，不是自己说了真正开始之后的感觉还不赖吗？”

 

 

　　哪里不赖了。完全不一样，完全不好。几乎都没有听到发令枪号叫的声音，只是因为身边的人突然都开始往前跑起来，他才意识到比赛已经开始，赶紧慌不择路地开始。但是迈出步的那一刻，惊慌才真正袭来。以病假之类的名头逃赛的人当然都没来，剩下的都是正儿八经准备拼个高下的，其中不乏高而矫健的体育生，一步顶过法尔科两步，行进的节奏感稳若磐石却又迅速。开始那一下晃神，法尔科就落到了队伍的最后，勉强咬紧了倒数第二的后背，没头没脑地跟随。

 

　　感觉很不好。没有轻柔的晚风，也没有柔和的光线。即便节气已进了秋天，在毫无荫蔽的阳光直射下，跑道一经聚能，加之人群带来的兴奋的呼吸声，焦躁的热气还是在气管里盘旋。光也太强了，只能眯着眼睛低头盯着暗红的跑道，只是这条无尽的红色河流越是盯着就越觉得没有解脱的心慌；不久前他终于做到了跑完1500的全程，并且兴奋地感到自己也没有想象中那样疲累虚弱，但果然那种悠闲的慢跑与比赛是不同的。

 

　　现在的体验毫无余裕可言。此刻跑在法尔科面前的倒数第二，显然也不是什么体育好的人，来参加比赛或许跟法尔科一样，是凑不出人的权宜之计。但起码对方的身体素质还是比法尔科高到不知道哪里去了。一圈下来，两人间的空隙在缓慢然而肉眼可见地扩大；而第一名早已拉开了小半圈。对于长跑，一开始就拉开差距是很不利的事。人们很容易想着后期冲刺再发力，前期就慢慢地积攒力气，可是无论多么节约，这种拉锯战总会用光体力，到最后差距只会越来越大，真正能够冲刺起来的人只不过是极少数而已。法尔科第一次经过终点线的时候没敢往裁判席望，尽管他早在刚开幕时就确认了艾伦的座位。今天他的表现令人失望，他不敢看到艾伦眼睛里的担忧。尽管没有看见，他却明确知道艾伦的视线正紧紧地焊在他身上，只是那代表了什么，他无暇去顾及。

 

　　第二圈，疲劳真正开始侵袭。贾碧趁着工作人员来不及清场，在内圈陪着法尔科跑起来，加油啊法尔科，腿迈开，跟着我的节奏来。贾碧的步伐也是矫健而有力的，法尔科跟随着她，努力地寻找动作的节奏感，终于稍许地找到了一点好势头。但还不到半圈，维持秩序的工作人员就吹着哨子拦下贾碧，女孩因此只能悻悻停步，对着继续往前跑的法尔科大呼一句加油。

 

　　我也想加油，可是还是不一样啊。这里，那里，为什么这样吵闹？在训练的最后几天，艾伦不再带他跑，为了保持法尔科的步伐节奏感，他把自己的随身听借给法尔科。法尔科听着鼓点强烈又搭配步调的金属乐，随着主唱或嘶哑或磁性的每一个音符迈出步伐。现在他尝试从心中唤回那些曲调，但是不行，因为太吵了。观众的喧闹、广播中播报新闻稿以及念其他项目名次及比赛时间的声音络绎不绝。前面那个摇晃着的脊背越摇越远，而不安和恐惧像从地里长出的手臂拖住他的腿。这样就两圈了，什么，这样才两圈吗？

 

　　即便是在这样的吵闹中他仍然注意到了，这一遍经过观众席时，传来的声援声小了许多。想必他的样子已经很难堪了，会让初中生们觉得显示出跟他身处同一个阵营反而是件微妙的丢脸的事。这种心态法尔科熟悉极了。说到底这就是青春，跟跑步是一样的，有的人就是天生得心应手，完成了完美华丽的展示后将它的美好讲述给世界，使这件事成为“理应美好的”，全然不顾伫立而去的败者的心情。而败者，要么在逃避和安静中苟且度过，要么选择抗争，但成功的永远是少数，大家拼个头破血流，满眼满口汹涌鲜血的惨象，最后在这狼狈的阵痛和不了了之的胶着中过了时限而离开青春。这都是常有的事。

 

　　法尔科终于没有忍住在路过裁判席位的时候朝艾伦的方向望了一眼。他知道自己看上去应该惊慌透了，甚至不亚于第一次见到艾伦时、自己因为中暑晕倒在第一节体育课上的那般尴尬。可是在那一瞥中所看见的艾伦，他的神情沉静极了。

 

　　带着这样沉静的神情，艾伦对法尔科说过，我中学的时候从来也不是什么受欢迎的人。大约是因为他总是在抗争，即使是为了本来视作寻常、不必理会也可以的事情，他也在抗争。因此总是遍体鳞伤，眼神中却还是不肯屈服的利齿，这样一幅模样无论如何不能说是讨人喜欢的。

 

　　而您如今为什么却变得这样沉静呢？仅仅是因为您本应抗争，却选择了沉默的那件事吗？您如今又为什么鼓励我去抗争呢？我也变得头破血流，这样就可以了吗？这样比藏起来不被人发现要好吗？

 

　　进程是第三圈的一半，法尔科感觉自己的意识正在离开自己的控制。脚步只不过机械而缓慢地维持它的进程，心跳、呼吸，因为摆动而意外沉重的手臂，这些东西的存在感更加变强起来。他觉得自己要喘不过气，他觉得自己的心脏要爆开了，他觉得视线之中这条无穷无尽的暗红色河流正是自己的血管，他踩在自己的血管里面，而血液渐渐凝固、干枯。我要是哮喘发作或者突发心脏病，是不是可以现在马上停下来，而且也不会显得是我自己胆怯？大家都会理解我的，没有人会笑我，至少表面上不会，因为这是没有办法的事情嘛。不说心脏病，假装摔倒受伤是很容易的事，如果想马上结束这样的苦楚……如果想马上获得解脱，就非得这样才行。

 

　　是的吧，耶格尔老师，您可以理解我吗？都是无可奈何啊。有办法逃避的时候，又有谁会主动选择承受这样的重担呢……您是怎么想的，您可以……原谅我吗？

 

　　……我怎么想的没有关系，你自己是怎么想的？……

 

　　……我又能怎么办呢，这对我来说……

 

　　……我不是在问你‘能’怎么做，是在问你‘想’怎么做。……

  
　　……我要参加比赛。我要让他们明白……我不该被任何人这样小瞧！我不会因为这么小一点事就死的，我要活下去，而且要昂首挺胸地活下去！……

  
　　……你现在可以说是在主动选择面对自己的地狱了。而这就足够勇敢了。……

 

　　法尔科加速的时候，看台上出现了吃惊的抽气声。但是比起赞赏，更多的是质疑和不可置信。这小子是不是脑子已经坏了，现在可还不到冲刺的时候呢，他是不是已经混乱到数不清圈数啦？经过终点线之后，还有整整一圈，才算跑完呢。过会要是他过了终点线就停下来，还满心以为自己已经跑完了，场面可真是不忍卒看了。但幸好没有发生这种事情。不可思议的是，这个落在最后的瘦瘦小小的选手在最后一次路过终点线之后，目不斜视地继续以原速度跑了下去，一眼都没有看观众席，也一眼都没看裁判席。这小子难道要以全部以这个速度跑完最后一圈吗？

  
　　事实上法尔科自己也不知道他想做什么。力气已经不是一件可以被理智地计划规划出来该如何使用的东西，而是拼命从身体的每一个角落榨取出来、有一丝就用一丝的东西。他不多时就超越了后劲越来越不足的倒数第二；对方看见这个小个子突然从自己背后冲出，很是惊慌地重新加快步子追了几步，随即被法尔科甩在身后的那些地面上长出的手臂拖住，无能为力地被法尔科超越；看到这个场景，贾碧远远地发出尖叫，声嘶力竭地喊叫着法尔科好样的法尔科加油啊，但法尔科自己甚至都没有意识到发生了什么。他已经没有任何余裕留给意识。他甚至都感觉不到疲累了，与之相对的，是他已经什么都感觉不到了。

  
　　第二个人被超越了。第三个人被超越了。贾碧发出的兴奋的尖叫足以让半个观众席往这边看过来，法尔科的班级也渐渐骚动，大家纷纷站起来，不可置信地看着现在究竟在发生什么事。接着，像渐渐苏醒过来的动物那样，欢呼与振奋的呼叫渐渐从一个又一个喉咙中迸发而出。突然间，关于法尔科的一切滑稽故事都一笔勾销了：他是怎么在体育课上晕倒的，他领到参赛的号码牌时是如何面色惨白的。人们看着这帮上窜下跳的孩子，再看跑道上那个现在已经纯乎是凭着本能在继续活动的瘦小身影，即便是心里早已无坚不摧的大人，这会儿也会感到些微的振奋一股一股涌上。

  
　　眼前的景色正在褪色，视野的四角已经暗了下来，视线早已无法对焦，喉咙中似乎正呼吸火场的热风并被其灼烧，也已经无法进行任何思考，连对“放弃”的思考都无法进行。也听不到大家的呼叫，下一秒就昏厥过去也是完全可能的事。法尔科唯一清楚的事，是自己此刻绝不能停下心中的那团火焰，以及其带来的朝前运动的惯性。第四个和第五个人被超越了，一个又一个，他到达了选手的中游，但他完全没有注意到这些事。声浪一波一波，连那些被法尔科超越的对手的班级都难以抑制住想要喊叫出声的愿望，甚至连冠军第一个冲过终点线时的声援声都不能与之相较。其实在旁观者眼中只不过是很容易的事，体育比赛都是几分钟里就结束的事情，瘦小的男孩以全力冲刺了近乎一圈半、而最终在淹没广播的声浪中冲过终点，也显得像是一下子就到了。

 

  
　　这之前，裁判席上的艾伦·耶格尔裁判始终保持着他一贯的处变不惊。无论是法尔科一开始显出劣势，还是他露出加速的苗头，还是他保持着加速最后一次冲过终点线，身边的其他裁判都显露出吃惊与赞赏，啧啧称奇的时候，他仍然是那副处变不惊的神情。只是当法尔科在大家声嘶力竭的尖叫中冲过终点线的那一刻，他将手中的秒表随手塞给旁边的吉克，不发一言地一步三级楼梯地跳下了裁判席。

  
　　终点处混乱得很。到达的选手、接应他们的亲友团、送水的帮扶的络绎不绝，艾伦的出现丝毫没有引起注意。法尔科倒在贾碧和乌德的身上，完全脱力、意识仅留有一丝残余，脸色青一阵白一阵像是要吐。这种状态下的人是很重的，贾碧和乌德手忙脚乱地不知道怎么扶。只见一双大手伸过来，耶格尔老师几乎把法尔科架了起来，让他两腿着地，但是身体的大部分重量都在艾伦身上。

  
　　“走一走，走一走，法尔科，不然会更难受。”艾伦说，转头看了一眼贾碧和乌德，“拜托你们去确认他的成绩，可以吗？我看着他，他会没事的。”

  
　　这样打发走了他们。法尔科被艾伦抓着手臂走了几步，意识稍微恢复了一点，好像想说话的样子，但是脸上还是一副痛苦得要闭起眼睛来的表情。他身上热极了，皮肤下面好像包着火，要从里往外把他烧干净。他还是没有反应过来刚刚都发生了什么事情，视线终于从一阵一阵的模糊和黑暗中渐渐重新聚焦，接着看到的第一件事物就是艾伦的灰色眼睛。

  
　　但是它们不再沉静。艾伦在笑。艾伦正露出一个法尔科从未看见过的长舒一口气般的笑容，那使得那双一直波澜不惊的眼瞳中都染上了陌生的柔和和喜悦。

  
　　“法尔科，你做得很好。”艾伦说，在法尔科咳嗽的时候轻拍他的后背，“你做得很好。好孩子，我为你骄傲。”

  
　　法尔科抬起头来看他。此刻的艾伦像是卸下了什么重担一样，也显出疲累的样子，但是是无比欣慰的。

  
　　“我为你骄傲，”艾伦重复一遍，接着说，“我也要对你表示敬意，同时感谢你。”

  
　　“……耶格……”他试着说话。声音嘶哑得不像自己的。艾伦把水递给他。法尔科手无力得瓶盖都拧不开，是艾伦帮他拧的。

  
　　喝了水，艾伦又架着他走了一阵，法尔科渐渐找回自己的声音。他边虚弱地喘着气边问艾伦的第一个问题是：“为什么您说要感谢我？”

  
　　艾伦的笑加深了一点，“你猜啊。”

  
　　法尔科咳嗽了几声，一副奄奄一息可怜巴巴的样子：“您不要逗我了……”

  
　　“……啊，要说的话，”艾伦这才收起捉弄人的笑意，无意识地转头望向终点处。到处都在上演跟他们现在一样的剧情：累得半死的选手，和围着他七嘴八舌鼓励赞扬的亲友团，即使是最后一个跑到的人也不是独自一人离开的，“因为你，我第一次感到自己似乎……从负罪感中解脱了一点。”

  
　　“可是，耶格尔先生……”法尔科嘶哑着嗓子说。现在他差不多恢复了意识，只是觉得很累，极其的累。艾伦看他气已经顺过来了，只是两条腿完全没有任何力气再走一步，就架着他到没人的草地上，两人一起坐下。法尔科心事重重地想了一会，说，“本来，在中途，我已经准备要放弃的。”

  
　　“为什么？”艾伦问。

  
　　“……就，太痛苦了。而且放弃的话，同学也不会有多失望……”

  
　　“那你为什么没有那么做呢？”

  
　　“因为我想起来……是我自己说我要跑的。而且……”他低下头去，没有继续说。

  
　　“你真的很勇敢。”

 

　　才不呢。我都不敢把真正的理由说出来……确实，我是自己要跑的，想起这件事或许可以支撑我跑完全程，但是大概是在队伍末尾艰难地跑完……至于现在，那是因为我……不想让您失望啊。

  
　　“耶格尔老师……”

  
　　但是这时艾伦突然说，“叫我艾伦吧。”

  
　　法尔科望着他的体育老师的眼睛。此时的他还不知道自己心中突然涌上的那一阵以前从未体会过的电击般的心猿意马叫什么名字。只是，在后来许多年中，这种感觉将时时苏醒，就在他每次将视线望入那双沉静的灰眼时。现在他觉得有些恐慌，但又莫名的心安，好像结束了一件大事。他在草地上躺下，浑身酸痛但心中满足。他不知道的事是他就在今天成为了学校的风云人物，明天就会出现在校刊头版，此后会有许多朋友，再没人会轻视他；他只知道此刻，他的艾伦先生就坐在他身边，一切的风卷云舒和初中生的喜怒哀乐都倒映在那双沉静的眼睛里。

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
